A First Christmas to Remember
by The Convergence
Summary: For Saum: The Blackthorns had never celebrated Christmas before. Octavian never even expected to ever celebrate it, but when Magnus Bane and his family decide to invite the Blackthorns and Emma to a Christmas party in Brooklyn, it's one Octavian will never forget.


**For:** Saum

 **Penname:** Saum the Smol Teddy

 **Character:** Tavvy

 **Other Characters Used:** Other The Mortal Instruments characters

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre(s):** Friendship

 **Message to your person:** Dearest Saum, you are an absolute doll! I'm happy that I was able to write this one-shot for you! I do hope you enjoy this story and have yourself a very merry Christmas! Much love!

* * *

 **A First Christmas to Remember**

 _The Blackthorns had never celebrated Christmas before. Octavian never even expected to ever celebrate it, but when Magnus Bane and his family decide to invite the Blackthorns and Emma to a Christmas party in Brooklyn, it's one Octavian will never forget._

* * *

Octavian Blackthorn had never celebrated Christmas before. It just wasn't really one of the holidays that Shadowhunters participated in, not that participated in many mundane holidays. Nevertheless when Magnus Bane invited the Blackthorns and Emma over for a Christmas party, Tavvy wasn't necessarily surprised. He was actually more excited for it than surprised. Tavvy had heard stories of Christmas and Santa Claus. He'd almost asked Jules if they could celebrate it once, but had forgotten. And now he finally had the opportunity to have Christmas!

Arriving at Magnus' home, via a Portal Magnus came to retrieve them through, Tavvy couldn't help but stare in wonder. The house was completely decorated in holiday themed items. Even the furniture was red and green, with the occasional gold accent piece. The Christmas tree stood in the corner of the main room, several presents underneath it. The tree looked real from a distance, but the closer Tavvy got the more he could tell it was plastic. The ornaments were either simple red and green orbs or white snowflakes. The tree was wrapped in garland and lights and everything about it awed Octavian.

He only moved into the kitchen when he felt Dru pulling on his hand. There he saw Magnus already working in the kitchen, his fingers flitting around, using magic to help him cook whatever large meal he must have been preparing. He danced around the kitchen, looking at several recipe books and checking different pots. It took him a second to notice that the Blackthorns were awaiting instruction.

"Make yourselves at home," he said simply. "Don't open the presents now though, we'll be eating first. Alexander and the children should be in the dining room setting the table, but they'll be out in a moment.

The Blackthorns, plus Emma, all made their way into the main room once again. Ty and Livvy sat on the couch, talking to each other, both looking as amazed as Tavvy felt. Jules and Emma looked relaxed for the first time in a while. Tavvy knew they'd been stressed with recent events, and he was glad they were enjoying this little bit of peace.

It was only a half hour later and the crew was all sat around the table, a soft murmur going around the table as everyone alternated between speaking and eating. Tavvy observed quietly, smiling to himself. Magnus had finished his food first and when he did he clear his throat.

"If I may have your attention," he started. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming. I know none have you have celebrated Christmas and I wanted to do something special for you. I really hope you are enjoying yourselves."

"Of course we are," Jules said, the statement followed by a series of affirmation. "This is amazing Magnus. You really didn't have to do all this though."

"Oh yes I did. You children deserve it, more than most."

After dinner Magnus ushered them all into the living room again. He got them all in a seat, except for Alec who had disappeared. Magnus was setting up the tv, and digging through some dvds for a Christmas movie for them all to watch. It wasn't long before Alec appeared again, wearing a red suit and a Santa hat as well as an irritated expression.

"Mags, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, Alexander, we've been over this. For the children, dearest," Magnus said. He moved to his fiancee and whispered something to him, causing Alec to blush, before kissing his cheek gently.

Alec began to one by one grab a present from under the tree and hand it to the proper person. Tavvy waited eagerly until a present was given to him. He unwrapped the present. The wrapping was covering a long box. Tavvy opened the box and marveled at the gift. It was a training bow, one built for young Shadowhunters. It was most likely Alec's idea. This was one of Tavvy's first weapons.

"I know he's still a bit young, but for when his training starts, that'll be useful," Alec said giving a lopsided smile.

"Thank you!" Tavvy said, rushing to hug Alec tightly.

It took Alec a second for the shock to wear off and for Alec to hug the child back. "Of course, Tavvy. Most of this was Magnus' idea though, I just helped when needed."

Tavvy looked at Magnus and beamed. "Thank you too, Magnus!"

"It was my pleasure, Octavian. Now, how about a movie?" Magnus said.

The rest of the evening was spent with Tavvy leaning against Dru, who had fallen asleep halfway through How the Grinch Stole Christmas. As Tavvy began to drift to sleep himself, he knew would never ever forget this Christmas.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
